The Host: Mad World
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: Rebecca and her brother Ethan have been through a lot of things. Things that normal teens shouldn't have to go through and the fact that an alien invasion is happening around them doesn't make things any easier. So what happens when you throw love, hate, friendship, death, and seekers into the mix! Follow Rebecca Miller as she just tried to make it in the Mad World she calls home.
1. Chapter 1

**My new The Host Fanfiction. Just started on it today. It will be the only fanfiction I am working on right now. I'll excited to do this and I'll be having some polls out in the next few weeks for this. It will follow the movies story line, but I'm going to give it a little twist here and there. Thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you guys like it. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. If you think it sucks then tell me because then I can do what I can to make it better :)**

* * *

**Whenever you see "..." it means there's a flashback. usually I write them in italics so they should be easy to spot. **

**Whenever you see " " it means there's been a long period of time between scenes. It's usually when a couple hours or more have passed.**

* * *

**Everything in The Host and about The Host belongs to Stephanie Meyer! The only thing I can claim are my original characters such as Ethan and Rebecca who you'll get to know soon. I own the scenes and setting that I have created through my own imagination and I lay claim to my plot twists. Trust me, if I owned The Host I would be having dinner with Jake Abel and Max Irons right now. **

* * *

**Long Summary**

**The road to safety has been a long one for Rebecca Miller and her family. With an Alien invasion happening around them life isn't easy anymore. Just entering into adolescents, her mother is taken by seekers and her family is forced to move. They settled down in an old house in Louisiana where Rebecca and her brother Ethan make friends with another human girl, Melanie Stryder and her younger brother, Jamie. For the next year everything goes well. It seems as though they've escaped the invasion once again, but no one can truly escape. Seekers show up at the children's front doorsteps. When both of their fathers take their lives rather than endanger their children. The four teens are left in the world on their own. The next two years are difficult. Always running, searching for food, barely scraping by, but once again luck is in the air. During a small raid, Melanie and Rebecca run into Jared Howe a young Human man who like them hasn't been in contact with any other humans in over a two years. Slowly things start to fall into place. The four teens move in with Jared, starting life over again. Rebecca even begins to fall for the handsome Jared and along the way Jared can't help, but fall for her. They live in their own world, safe from harm and happy, but Rebecca is beginning to lose faith in fairy tales when she is separated from everyone and taken by the seekers. Traveling with the Stars also known as Myriad is placed in her, but Rebecca won't go down without a fight and when she runs into Melanie Stryder now occupied by Wanderer it seems she's not going down easy either. Using each other for help they are able to locate the resistance where they are reunited with loved ones. But no one can see past the silver rims in their eyes. At first it's just another struggle to survive until old loves rekindle and new loves are born. Follow Rebecca Miller and Melanie Stryder as they try to make it in their Mad world. **

* * *

**The Host**

The Earth is at Peace.

There is no Hunger.

There is no violence.

The environment is healed.

Honesty, courtesy, and kindness are practiced by all.

Our world has never been more perfect.

Only it is no longer our world.

We've been invaded by an alien race.

They occupy the bodies of almost all human beings on the planet.

The few humans who have survived are on the run.

**…**

_"Becca, Becca get up." The edge on his voice was what made me open my eyes to the night sky. The air was the same, the stars had not moved, the glass under my back was still soft. _

_"Ethan?!" I frantically shouted for my brother my vision still a bit hazy. He was close, his voice had been what warned me. Had they already gotten him, no, not my brother. _

_"Becca, come on!" His shadow rushed past me tugging me behind as we ran through the tall grass. My heart beat was almost louder than the thump of my feet landing below me and propelling me forward. I could hear them behind us, getting closer and closer. _

_"Stop, we don't want to hurt you!" Their shouts carried through the air. Like Hell. All they want to do is cut us open and put an alien inside of us. To get rid of us because we're unhealthy and dangerous. _

_"This way!" We took a hard right into a cluster of trees. My legs started to burn from the lack of oxygen flowing into my muscles. I could feel the blood start to rush through my veins at an unbearable rate as the first gun shot rang out. I could see my brother ahead of me by the color of his blue long sleeved shirt. His long legs pushing him forward always a couple yards ahead of me, always looking over his shoulder to see if I was still there and the haunting look on his face as the second gunshot rang out. As he watched his sister fall to the ground. The bullet had hit my ankle, I could feel it push through my muscle and hit my bone shattering it. The world seemed to stop as the ground came up to meet me as I pushed my arms forward for protection. _

_"Becca!" He started for me, he back tracked, but he would die. _

_"NO, keep going! To the cabin! Just keep going, don't stop!" I shouted at him, I shouted as loud as I could because I wanted him to listen. He stopped, he turned and then his legs began to move, faster and faster until he was running again, but this time he didn't look back. Good. I didn't want him to. Soon his blue shirt was only a blur against the red shade of pain._

_"Should we go after the boy?" It felt like ages before there was a reply. I wanted to know, I would die after I knew. _

_"No, he's just a small boy. We can quickly find him." I wish I could have smiled, I wish I could have been able to pause the pain and open my mouth because for the first time in years I would have said thank you. _

…..

I am coursing through its blood stream. _My_ blood stream. I am linking to its nervous system. My nervous system. I can wiggle its fingers and toes. I can feel everything. _My_ fingers, _my_ toes. _My_ everything. I opened my eyes to this new world, this new planet. One that I could add to my growing list of worlds.

"Welcome to earth young one. I am your healer, Green Pastors. What shall I call you? I have heard stories of you and your numerous lives. There must be a name for someone like yourself." I listened to her words, wanted to copy them. To memorize them, but I have heard that on this planet your own words are used. That they form in your head and leave through the opening that is called the mouth.

"Call….me….Myriad." I moved the muscles around my mouth to form what these people called a smile. A way of expressing emotion.

"Do you need anything, Myriad?" I moved to sit, dangling my legs over the edge of the silver table. My fingers ran over the smooth fabric of my gown. The sparkling material shimmered under the bright lights and it caressed my skin with it's soft touch.

"A glass of fluid would be wonderful." I told her with a smile. I…loved? Yes, I loved the way these words slide off my tongue. The fluidity of this language came to me with ease for I did not have to learn it, but only use my host as a tool. My healer returned with a glass and handed it to me. I gratefully accepted it and lifted the glass to my lips letting the cold fluid run down into my system.

"In this world we call this fluid water. Don't worry it will come easier as you experience this more." She smiled at me.

"Yes, this is all very confusing. Perhaps there is a place I can rest?" I asked her, ready to close my eyes once more.

"Of course. Burning skies will show you to your knew room." I smiled at the man beside my table as he held his hands out for me. I grabbed his hands, steadying myself, as I slide off the table onto my own feet, my own legs.

"Thank you, Healer." I told her and turned, following Burning Stars. These Halls were different; they were not made of fire or ice. Outside of these glass barriers I saw a world where people like myself walked on two legs and had conversations using spoken words and expression.

"This will be your occupied space until you are ready to move. You will find clothes, water, bathroom necessities and much needed space in here. Call if need anything and we will do our best to attend to your need." For the third time in this new life I smiled.

"Thank you for everything." I nodded to him before stepping into my room. Finally alone I slowly walked over to the large oval of reflective glass hanging on the wall. The image of the young female looking back at me was hypnotizing. The many blonde strands of hair lying on her back and draped across her shoulders. Her arched eyebrows and mysterious hazel eyes, her perfectly curved nose and her plump soft pink lips. This female was beautiful. _I_ was beautiful.

_NO! I'm beautiful! That's right. I'm still here in my body. _

_This isn't yours! None of this is yours. It's mine!_

I stared into those hazel eyes. I thought I was supposed to be alone. They told me I would be alone! They couldn't have lied. Souls don't lie!

_Well they lied to you._

No, they didn't. You will fade away. I will tell my healer in the morning and they will get you to fade away. This is _my body._

_Well that's to bad because I don't intend on sharing,_

_At least not for long. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"I don't know how much you know about this new world. I'm sure you've heard stories, but the experience is much different. Much more…intense and realistic." I listened to the words of my seeker, Burning Skies as we walked along. My feet were hurting a bit from the shoes I had chosen. The heels clicked along the tile floor in pattern with my steps.

"Seeker, may I ask what I am needed for?" He looked over and smiled at me.

"Almost every human has been successfully occupied. However, there are still pockets of human resistance that threaten our peace. Your host was part of that resistance." He explained, opening a large white for me. I smiled, an action that was becoming very simple for me, and stepped inside walking over to the small table.

_Well duh, did they think we would just give up? _

_That was wouldn't fight for our freedom?_

"You want me to locate her memories I assume?" I asked, taking a seat.

"You assume correctly. From those memories, we hope to locate other rebels. Please understand there is no pressure, anything you can tell us about your host will be extremely helpful." He said with a large smile as he sat down across from me with his hands folded. As silence began to settle in the room I looked down and started to dig through memories. It was rather easy to locate the first few, almost like looking through old files.

"Her name is Rebecca Miller. She was born in Georgia. Her family barely escaped the initial waves of colonization. When her mother was taken by seekers the family packed up and moved to Louisiana. With her mother in the hands of the souls it was only a matter of time. They were spotted, but luckily Rebecca and her brother were not there when the seekers arrived. Her father was found alone. He had taken his life rather than be taken and risk the lives of his children." I stopped, unable to reach any other memory. It was like there was a wall built up to keep me out.

_Made sure to build as much as I could last night. It's easy. _

_I just think hard and then the memories are mine. Still Mine!_

You underestimate me. They may be your memories, but it is my brain. I quickly went to work moving through the wall. As if I was moving through fluid, it was slow and time consuming, but ever so slowly I inched my way through. Finally the memories started to come back, they played like a movie through my brain. Pictures of Rebecca dancing and singing with a young man. Short blonde hair, tall, blue eyes. A name? I need a name.

…

_"Becca, let's go swimming! Dad said it was fine!" He begged her, already in his swim attire. _

_"We should stay here with dad. What if something happened?" She said, looking between her brother and their small hut. The memory of her mother still haunting her. _

_"The pond is covered well enough. Please!" She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Okay, Ethan."_

_…_

"Ever since that day, Rebecca has been on the run with…'

_No! Don't say it! Please, I beg you! _

_I would get on my hands and knees if I could! Just don't tell him!_

"Is she resisting?!" My seeker asked, leaning forward slightly.

_Yeah, am I resisting? Tell him all about me! _

_Tell him what happened last night. Go to your healer!_

No, you are trying to distract me. It won't work.

'Ethan. His name is Ethan Miller. They are brother and sister." I finished.

_I hate you. I wish I could hurt you._

The seeker nodded and stood, most likely to enter the information into a file. A file that would be used to help locate and try to identify these rebels.

I understand why you are being resistant. You believe that the loss of your free will is too great a sacrifice, but I am only thinking of the common good.

_Call it whatever you want to, but this is murder and you know it._

Suddenly the room seemed to get hot as my hands became slick. I wiped them on my tan dress pants, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Seeker, may I be excused. I'm not feeling very well." He looked to me with a worried glance.

"Perhaps you should see your healer?" I quickly shook my head.

"I am just a bit tired, I have been exploring all day. Perhaps a rest would suit me." I explained which erased the worry from his face and replaced it with an understanding expression.

"Of course. We will continue tomorrow. Do you need me to escort you back?" He asked, following me into the slim hallway. Once again I shook my head.

"I believe I can find my way. Thank you." I bid him goodbye and walked back towards my room. I said hello to everyone that I passed and in return they greeted me as well. As I turned the corner to the long hallway of rooms D-H I noticed someone. Another girl, her shoulder length auburn hair swaying as she walked towards me from the other end of the long corridor. She noticed my presence and suddenly looked up, her blue eyes meeting mine, the silver ring around her pupils reflecting from the lights.

_No. It can't be. Oh, Melanie._

I blinked and suddenly the connection was lost. I smiled at her and turned twisting the silver knob on my door and stepping into my room. I leaned up against the door and held my head as the movie of memories started to play. It was as if there was no pause button.

…..

_The cool water seemed to catch my ankles as I lowered them into the water. It swirled around my toes in a dance. I could hear my father inside the house listening to whatever radio the world had left. I had stopped listening to the radio when we moved here. I can remember mom…I can remember her listening to the radio always waiting for good news, but there never was any._

_"Excuse me?" I jumped and pulled my legs out of the water, standing up. The girl next to me backed up, as unsure of me as I was of her._

_"Don't be afraid. I'm human. I live with my brother and my dad just a few houses down. I haven't had neighbors in a while. I saw you move in and I spent a week trying to figure out if you were human." I looked her up and down. Her auburn hair was tied back; her clothes seemed clean, but old enough to know that she hadn't been shopping in a while like me. It was her eyes that made my body relax. Her blue eyes, just her blue eyes stared back at me. _

_"I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've talked to someone other than my family. I'm Rebecca." I said offering my hand, although it was a bit dirty. We both chuckled as I wiped my hand on my jeans and then offered my hand again. _

_"I'm Melanie." She said with a smile and we shook our hands. It was as if we were shaking on our friendship, as if we were already agreeing to keep each other safe, to risk our lives for each other, to share our secrets. That one shake ended up meaning everything._

_…._

_We both laughed as my brother lifted Jamie up over his shoulder. We loved to watch them play and I know they loved it when we watched. My brother would always look over as if to check on us, but I knew he was really just making sure Melanie was watching. I could see the way they looked at each other. _

_"You like my brother." I said, looking over at Melanie. She blushed and shook her head._

_"No, I just like the way he plays with Jamie. My brother hasn't had a real friend for a while." She said, but I just laughed and nudged her shoulder._

_"Don't lie to me. I see the way you look at him. He likes you too." Melanie smiled and moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear._

_"You don't know that." She said stubbornly causing me to roll my eyes. _

_"He's my brother. I know everything." I said and we both laughed before turning our attention back on the small wrestling match which Jamie was winning by a landslide. _

_…._

_I stared at Ethans back as we walked along the swamp. Only minutes ago everything was fine and now our father was dead and we were totally and completely alone. We were headed for a dead tress just down the river. If anything bad were to have happened we were to meet Melanie and Jamie there. The seekers were so close. They were right at our doorstep, which means they were only houses away from Melanie. I only hoped they had made it out alive. _

_"What if they didn't make it?" I looked up at my brother as he stared up at the sky. I sighed and shook my head._

_"They did. I can feel it." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. _

_"Rebecca!?" Our heads snapped up as Melanie and Jamie came rushing out of the brush. I laughed in relief and ran forward pulling Melanie into my arms. Jamie ran to Ethan almost immediately and found comfort in his arms. I grabbed onto Melanie for dear life as she used me for support. _

_"What do we do now?" She asked, stray tears running down her face. I swallowed the lump in my throat feeling tears rush down my own face. _

_"Well, let's get dry you off and get you some real clothes." I said with a laugh as I pulled back, looking at her purple swimsuit. Jamie let go of Ethan and ran over to me and I enveloped him in my arms. That's where he stayed as we began to walk. All of us in a row, all of us now connected through life, all of us now alone. Although we weren't really alone, were we._

_…_

_I could hear Melanie walking around upstairs as she searched for anything we may need. I had already gone through the living room with her and now I was focused on getting as much food as possible into my sack. I had finally closed the refrigerator door when I felt a blade press tightly against my throat. They wrapped their other arm around my waist, pulling me into their chest. _

_"One sound and you die." The voice was deep and husky. It was a he. _

_"Do it. I'd rather die." I breathed out waiting for my death. One slice and he would be done, it would be over. I had to warn Melanie! I opened my mouth to call for her. To yell for her to run, but the man flipped me around and pushed me against to refrigerator door. He held me there by my throat and shined a flashlight in my eyes. I cringed at the sudden light, but kept my eyes open. _

_"That's impossible. You're human." He said and suddenly his lips were on mine. I was taken by surprise at first, not moving, until I pushed away from him and did the only thing that came to mind. I head-butted him, hard._

_"Melanie, run!" I shouted before I took off running myself. _

_"Wait! Stop!" The man yelled behind me. I didn't look back as I pushed myself to run faster, but his legs were longer than mine. I felt him wrap his arms around me before we fell to the ground. I struggled underneath him as he moved._

_"Look! Look! Look at me! I'm human. Just like you." He said, shining the light in his own eyes. I looked up at his blue eyes, almost exactly like Melanie's, and noticed how blue they were especially how they were only blue. _

_"Um, can you please get off?" I asked suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. He nodded and climbed off of me. I pushed myself into a sitting position as we both tried to catch our breath. _

_"I'm sorry. My name is Jared Howe. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I haven't spoken to another human being in two years." He explained. _

_"I'm guessing you haven't been kisses in while either." I added sarcastically. He chuckled, causing me to give off my own small smile. _

_"Rebecca. My names Rebecca Miller. I would love to stay and chat, but I've got someone waiting for me." I said pointing back towards the woods. Jared looked at me, shock and…hope written all over his face. _

_"You're not alone?" He asked._

_"It's my older brother and my friends kid brother. They were hungry…'_

_"And we ran two hours to get here only to receive the scare of a lifetime." We both turned to see Melanie make her way over._

_"Well, let me repay you. I can give you a ride." Jared said and pointed to his car. I suddenly had an urge to kiss him again._

_"It's faster than running, it's even faster than your running." I smiled and laughed with him ignoring the sideways glance Melanie was giving us. _

_"Well let's go!" Melanie exclaimed, snapping us out of our trance._

_"Right, yeah right." We mumbled and we all grabbed a bag heading for the car._

_….._

I bolted awake, reached for my lips. This isn't right, I should not be thinking about his kiss. This is evidence, more memories.

_So you're just going to pretend it didn't happen. _

_That you didn't feel something just now?_

_I know you did. It's called love and for a long time it was the thing that kept me going. _

_And now here I am, letting you experience my love._

"You are only making my job harder. I do not need you to be distracting me." I whispered, reaching for my drawing pad. I grabbed a pencil and began sketching anything I could remember.

_What are you doing?_

_Stop, please, stop!_

_I Said STOP!_

My pencil flew across the room with a flick of my wrist. I stared at it in wonder, disbelief, fear.

_You should be scared. _

_You really, really should be._

* * *

***Myriad: Many; Numerous**

***Whenever someone is talking and I end it with a single quotation; ' ; that usually means the sentence has just been stopped in the middle and will continue shortly. The other half of the sentence will begin with a single quotation; ' ;**

**If there are any questions what so ever don't be afraid to PM me or leave it in a comment. I'll respond to all comments at the beginning of my chapters and respond to all PM by messaging you back unless you want me to leave my comments in the chapter as well. **

* * *

__**Thank you! Have a wonderful week and I hope to get some comments soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the response that I'm getting to my story. Hearing from you guys and knowing that your enjoying this is a great feeling for me and I'm sure that goes for every single writer out there as well. **

**A Special Thanks to WideAwake94 for adding this story to her favorites.**

**Comment Responses**

**ILoveYourWriting: First I want to say thank you for being the very first review. I'm really glad you like the story and just so you know I'm planning on adding a new chapter within a few days or at least a week of the recent update. If an extended period of time goes by then Its probably due to school or extra activities such as Band and Chorus. **

**LiveLoveLearn: Both Red Riding Hood 2011 and The Host are on the top of my movie list too! They're such good stories and I love the forbidden romance in them. The fact that you like my OC's makes me really happy because they can be hard to come up with. Maybe (if you wanted to) you could help me out?! Go ahead and make an OC for this story and I'll try to add them in. **

**8/26/13; Guest: I am a HUGE supporter of Melanie and Jared too, but I thought I would switch things up. It was time for a little Melanie/OC and Jared/OC. You normally don't see that and their love is so great that I understand why, but fresh ideas are always good. Thank you so much for your review and don't worry. I might throw in an unexpected twist here and there just for you. **

**8/28/13; Guest: Decided it was indeed time for an update :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**8/29/13; Guest: I am soooo happy that you like it. Lol I don't know if it's the Best Book Ever, but thank you so much for saying that. It makes me feel great and lets me know that I'm doing things right. **

**Thank You to all My Amazing reviewers and just to everyone who had clicked on my story! Here's the next chapter, see you in a few days!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

_What you're doing is wrong._

I stared at the drawing of Jared Howe once more before handing it over to my seeker.

_And you know it._

"After meeting Jared Howe, Rebecca, Ethan, Melanie and Jamie all stayed with him. They settled in an abandoned place still untouched by our souls." Memories started playing again, but this time they had a pause button. I saw Melanie hanging up laundry in the background; Rebecca handed of a basket of clean laundry to Ethan as she watched Jared and Jamie messing around. She laughed, enjoying herself. Feeling truly happy.

"They could almost forget the invasion happening around them." I said, pressing play on the memories.

_…_

_I stared into the red and orange embers of the flames as I leaned on Jared. For once in my life I felt safe and warm as if the invasion was all a dream. _

_"You haven't kissed me since that night at the house." I whispered, turning my head to gaze at him. He did the same, looking into my eyes as he used his hand to caress my cheek._

_"Becca, you don't have to. We could be the last ones. Even if we were the very last man and woman on this earth you still wouldn't have to." He whispered. We were so close our noses touched. I could feel his breath on my face; I could only imagine his lips against mine._

_"But I want to. Jared, when you touch me, it's…I feel…I don't want you to stop." I whispered, grabbing his face and pulling it into mine. Our kiss was passionate, it set my insides on fire and at that moment I realized that I loved him. _

_"We should get some sleep." He suggested, pulling away from my lips and I instantly missed his warmth. I smiled and looked into his eyes, those deep shining all blue eyes. _

_"Then sleep with me." I whispered and pulled him back down. Our tongues fought for dominance, Jared being the obvious winner, but I was ok with that. For once I was ok with someone else taking control. _

_"All I'm saying is that we have time to do this right." I couldn't help, but let out a small laugh as I shook my head. I moved over, straddling his lap as I played with his tousled dirty blonde hair._

_"But you don't know that, do you? You don't know if we've got months or days. What if we only had minutes? In an hour seekers could come and take us away. We only have this moment, right now." I said. Jared slowly slid his hands up my legs to my waist where he gripped me for dear life._

_"I love you." He whispered. When I heard those words I smiled. For the first time in years I truly, truly smiled out of pure happiness._

_"I love you too." I whispered and leaned down to kiss him. That was the moment I knew that I did really love him. It was the kind of love you found in fairy tales, the kind of love mom and dad's described. I had found it in this one man. This man that was mine. That belonged to me._

_…_

_Me and only me._

"Myriad? Myriad? Traveling with the Stars!" I gasped and looked up into the eyes of the seeker.

"Yes Seeker?" I asked regaining my calm.

"You haven't spoken for several minutes." I sighed and went to apologize, but Burning Skies continued.

"They were lovers, I assume. Myriad, these humans are not like the other bodies you have inhabited. They have unusually strong _physical_ drives. You must stay in control of the memories. You will promise me to stay in control." He said looking at me with a stern face, almost alien in characteristic.

"Yes of course seeker." I said with an assuring smile. He nodded and took a seat across from me before sighing.

"Please continue." I nodded and closed my eyes again.

_I feel violated. Maybe you could ask this guy to stop wanting to look into my memories._

Please be quite! You're distracting me. I'm only doing my duty, I'm sorry for your inconvenience.

_Sure, whatever you say._

"One night while out on a small raid for supplies Jared and Melanie saw seekers nearby. They told the others and they waited for a few days keeping a vigilant eye out for any sign of them. They were not found, but knew it was time to move on. They were headed… I can't see where. A safe place with others.'

I saw a small cabin…in the desert…and there was a man. An elder man, but he was human. I could sense something through the dream. A feeling, a strong emotion.

'Hope. There was hope where they were going. Before the long journey, they spent the night in an old hotel they thought was safe. Jared was out searching for supplies for the trip.'

_…._

_"Melanie, we have to go this way!" I pleaded with her. The seekers were to close the only way out was to just make a run for the door. _

_"We can't they'll catch us and then what?" She says. They were getting closer, their flashlights searching for humans, searching for us. _

_"Melanie, please! I can't be separated from you." I tried again. I couldn't let her go, I couldn't. After everything we've been through it just didn't feel right._

_"You won't be. We'll make it out and meet at the split in the river. If we're not there then just keep going for the cabin. Don't wait!" I wiped at my eyes and nodded pulling her into my arms. _

_"See you soon, Mel. Take care." I said and kissed Jamie on the forehead before I headed off. I waited in the hallway impatiently for Ethan who was talking to Mel. I would give them space, they needed it._

_"Ready." I looked at Ethan with a small smile. _

_"Let's drive theses seekers wild." I said with a smile as we ran off through the hallway. The beat of our feet against the hardwood floor would have carried to the seekers by now. It was too late to turn back. Somewhere else the sound of shouting and glass shattering could be heard. I could only pray that Mel was alright and pushed Ethan faster._

_"Down there!" I glanced up to the balcony as we burst out of the hotel doors. The seekers had finally laid eyes on us. On their targets and now the real chase had begun. The woods were so close, I could smell the pine. _

_"Head for the woods!" I shouted. Ethan turned into the field with me right behind him. The tall grass scraped and cut my arms as I pushed it out of my way. _

_"Becca!" I gasped and looked to my side. He was close. I heard him. He was so, so close!_

_"Jared?!" I exclaimed, I had made a mistake. My feet got tangled and within seconds I was sprawled across the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the small voice in my head telling me to stay still. To give up the long fight and just rest. _

_"Becca, Becca get up." The edge on his voice was what made me open my eyes to the night sky. It was as if he was in my head, pushing me on._

_"Ethan?!" I frantically shouted for my brother my vision still a bit hazy. _

_"Becca, come on!" His shadow rushed past me tugging me behind as we ran through the tall grass. My heart beat was almost louder than the thump of my feet landing below me and propelling me forward. I could hear them behind us, getting closer and closer. _

_"Stop, we don't want to hurt you!" Their shouts carried through the air. Like Hell. All they want to do is cut us open and put an alien inside of us. To get rid of us because we're unhealthy and dangerous. _

_"This way!" We took a hard right into a cluster of trees. My legs started to burn from the lack of oxygen flowing into my muscles. I could feel the blood start to rush through my veins at an unbearable rate as the first gun shot rang out. I could see my brother ahead of me by the color of his blue long sleeved shirt. His long legs pushing him forward always a couple yards ahead of me, always looking over his shoulder to see if I was still there and the haunting look on his face as the second gunshot rang out. As he watched his sister fall to the ground. The bullet had hit my ankle, I could feel it push through my muscle and hit my bone shattering it. The world seemed to stop as the ground came up to meet me as I pushed my arms forward for protection. _

_"Becca!" He started for me, he back tracked, but he would die. _

_"NO, keep going! To the cabin! Just keep going, don't stop!" I shouted at him, I shouted as loud as I could because I wanted him to listen. He stopped, he turned and then his legs began to move, faster and faster until he was running again, but this time he didn't look back. Good. I didn't want him to. Soon his blue shirt was only a blur against the red shade of pain._

_"Should we go after the boy?" It felt like ages before there was a reply. I wanted to know, I would die after I knew. _

_"No, he's just a small boy. We can quickly find him." I wish I could have smiled, I wish I could have been able to pause the pain and open my mouth because for the first time in years I would have said thank you._

_….._

_I made him go ahead. I didn't even try to go on. _

_I will do anything to protect the people I love. _

_Anything._

"There's nothing more now." I said. The further I tried to dig the darker it was. There was truly nothing more.

"I understand. That is all for today, thank you." I nodded and stood, walking out of the room.

_Where are we going?_

"I'm going to talk to the host of your friend." I said, trying to remember which door she had opened.

_No, please don't! I'm not sure I can see her. I can't!_

_Don't!_

"I'm sorry, but it is my wish to speak with her. Perhaps together we can uncover more information for the seekers." I explained feeling the small spike of betrayal.

_After everything you've seen. You still want to help them?_

I ignored her as I knocked on the room door. At first there was no answer, so I tried once more.

_Good. Maybe she's not home._

Suddenly the door opened to reveal her. To reveal Melanie.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with you. Perhaps visit the outsides for some fresh air." I suggested. The soul smiled and stepped out of her room, walking with me. I really didn't know where we were going. I just walked with her in silence until we were the only ones outside. I found us in a swampy marsh.

_It reminds me of Louisiana. I miss it._

"Excuse me if I'm being rash, but I believe our hosts were once friends." I said.

"Yes I believe they were." She said and looked over at me with her blue eyes and suddenly I was happy because hosts or not I felt like we had kept our promises.

_We have. We're together and if Mel's in there she knows it too._

**MELANIES POV**

She was here. She was actually standing beside me.

_Tell her! Please, I don't care if she tells the seekers, please! Tell her I'm in here!_

I turned to Rebecca and looked into her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but I just couldn't. The words wouldn't form, they wouldn't come out.

_Please._

"She's in here. Melanie's in here and she wants you to know that." It all came slipping out of my mouth. The other host….Rebecca looked over at me in awe, in joy.

"Rebecca says she's missed you."

_Oh God! She's in there too. I love her, I've missed her! Tell her I've missed her!_

_Hug her; please just let me hug my sister!_

The tears were uncontrollable as I turned and wrapped her in my arms. I expected to be pushed away, but I wasn't. Instead she embraced me and I knew we were truly together again.

_Oh great, look who's here._

We let go of each other quickly as the seeker approached.

"What a pleasant surprise Seeker. Did you follow me?" I asked kindly, still looking over at Becca.

"Only in case you needed me." She said and then turned to Becca.

"Your seeker asked me to look for you. Of course he is worried, but he is busy at the moment." Becca smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I will check in on him." She said. It was almost as if I could sense the smile on Melanie's voice as she spoke to me.

_She's lying. I can tell. _

"What bring you two here?" She asked as we walked along the road.

"We thought a change of scenery might help." I said quickly as I shared a smile with Becca.

"Wanderer, it's been a week since you've had new information." The seeker said looking between Becca and I.

"Actually we were getting together for exactly that. You see our hosts were once friends." She told the Seeker. She seemed pleased and left the subject at that.

"I do have some good news. Your identification of Jared Howe has helped. There was a sighting. I am confident we will find him." There was no time pause to Becca's reaction.

"NO!" She screamed turning on the seeker. I gasped and tried to pull her off, but it did not work. In seconds she was on the ground unconscious.

"I am sorry seeker. I do not know what came over her." I lied, feeling my own guilt build up.

_I know! We both know. Poor Becca._


	4. Chapter 4

**Vas Happenin?! I've gotten so many great reviews since I updated! Thank you sooooo much! I also have a special announcement! Please wish a wonderful Guest reviewer a Happy Birthday today! **

**Other then that review responses will be down below and I'll see you guys next time! **

* * *

**LiveLoveLearn: Once again thank you soo much for you amazing review! I'm glad that you might take me up on my offer and I can't wait to see what you come up with. When I began to write this story I was going to just replace Melanie completely, but I really like her character and she had such a big involvement with the story so I changed my mind and kept her in. I'm glad I did. On a lot of my other stories I used to go almost line by line, but I sometimes its fun to add extras and shake things up! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**8/30/13; Guest: I'm super happy that you enjoy it enough to re-read it. I'll keep you in mind as I write the next chapters and make sure they are worthy of being read multiple times :)**

**8/31/13; Guest: HAPPY SUPERCALIFRAGILISTCEXPIALIDOCIOUS BIRTHDAY! I'm so happy that you're reading this and that you like it! Since chapter four and five are both a bit short I've decided to do a double update for you! Have a great day and thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Thank you once again for everything! I love reading your reviews and I hope to get a lot more of your wonderful comments soon! **

**!ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**REBECCA'S POV**

"Seeker, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I said, staring in horror at my own hands.

_You may be sorry, but I'm not. She full on deserved it. You deserved it._

_I knew that picture was trouble. He could get killed because of you._

"Perhaps that's because you weren't doing it." Melanie's seeker said. My own seeker sighed, but still offered me a smile as he grabbed my hands.

"We've put you through a lot the past through days and you have been so helpful, but your host appears too resistant. You are going to be re-implanted into a more compliant host." He said.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"What will happen to this body?" I asked calmly.

"It is time for someone else to search her memories." My seeker said.

_Him?!_

I stood up and folded my hands behind my back.

"You, I suppose?" I ask. Burning Skies smiled and nodded down at me.

"Yes. My body can be held for me. I will return to it when we have the information we need." He explained. I could feel the panic rise inside of me. I took deep breaths trying to stay in control as he had recommended.

"Than what will happen to Rebecca Miller?" I asked.

"She will have the freedom from us that she originally desired. Unlike the way humans kill, it will be done, humanely." I felt my knees begin to shake as I looked over at Melanie who was seated in the other chair. Her eyes were wide as she gripped the chair for support.

_Please, No, this can't happen! Stop her! _

_Do something! Anything just don't let her do this._

"My healer had agreed to this?" I asked, hoping the answer could somehow help me…us.

"No. She transferred to Fort Worth. Don't feel bad. You are not the only one. There are many others who have not had the strength of will to fight back. Of course I am proud of you for trying to keep this under control as I had requested, but not everyone is strong enough." My Seeker said. The look of irritation was evident in his eyes, but his face showed no sign of it.

"When will this happen?" I asked, sitting back down onto the bed. If I stood any longer my knees would have given out.

"We make the transfer tomorrow. We will stay outside the door tonight so no harm will come to you. Wanderer has been kind enough to watch over you as well." I smiled and looked over at her.

"Thank you, Wanderer." I said. The name felt a bit foreign on my tongue as I used it. She nodded to me as we waited for the seekers to leave before we could finally speak. It was when the door shut that the panic set in.

_Please. I don't care if I die. I can't have her inside me._

I have to do my duty, Rebecca. I'm not asking you to understand that.

_No, you have to do what's right. She'll kill my family. Ethan, Jared, Jamie, she'll kill them. _

_Please, Myriad._

"Your healer. Do you think she could help?" Wanderer asked me.

"I think so. But I don't know how to reach her, but it's worth a try. We have to get out of here!" I silently exclaimed.

"We?" She asked.

_Put the chair against the door._

I grabbed the small wooden chair and slide it against the door. How does this help?

_Well you do have it in the wrong direction._

Oh, right.

"Myriad how does that help? There's no way out." Wandered said as she paced around the room.

_Yes there is. That way._

I turned and stared out the glass doors leading to the balcony. Wanderer caught my movement and began to shake her head.

"No, no!" She exclaimed as if I was crazy.

_Well you do have voices in your head so technically you are. _

_Now come on. Move._

I slowly stepped forward my heart pace picking up.

_Open it. Go on. Open it!_

My hands once again seemed to move on their own. They grabbed the door handles and pulled them apart letting the cool chill of night blow into the small room. I turned around to Wanderer who was watching me carefully.

"Are you coming?" I asked. She looked into my eyes, searching for something, whatever it was she found it. She slowly stepped forward and followed me outside.

_Now climb over._

I swallowed the fear in my throat and slowly climbed over the railing so I was perched like a bird. I looked down at my dangling feet and felt my body go numb.

_It's not so high. This is nothing. It's going to be ok._

I felt movement beside me and looked over at Wandered who had always come to perch on the railing next to me. I slowly reached over and grabbed her hand in mine.

"On the count of three." She said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"One. Two. Three!" We both slide of the edge, plummeting towards the water below. I let out a scream, due to reflexes as we hit the water. The blue water was cold from the night air and quickly soaked through all my clothes.

_Swim__!_

I swam over to the edge, pulling myself over and then helping Wanderer up.

"You could have killed us. All of us!" I said breathing heavily.

_Yeah, but I didn't did I! Now run!_

I helped Wanderer up on her feet and we took off down the path as fast as we could in high heels.

"Wanderer, Myriad." A man raised his hand towards us, but Wanderer…well Melanie was faster and sprayed him before he could spray us. He landed hard on the ground as we ran off.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we headed for the road.

_We need to steal a car._

"She says we need to steal a car." I told Wanderer. She looked at me and nodded in understanding.

"Let me handle this." She said, stepping out into the road.

_Her? What is she doing? Wait!_

"Quiet!" I whispered as I watched Wanderer talk to the gentleman in the car. They both looked over at me and he quickly stepped out of the car. I smiled and walked over, sliding into the passenger side.

"Melanie wants to know why she cannot drive the vehicle." Wanderer said. Rebecca scoffed in my brain which made me slightly smile.

_Tell her that I would rather not be killed when we've come so far._

"She says she would rather not be killed when we've come so far." I said trying to make it as polite as I could. Wanderer slowly nodded and climbed into the passenger side. I stepped onto the pedal and the car rushed forward into the night leaving the elder gentleman behind.

_Oh, by the way, that was a nice trick back there._

It was no trick. We do not lie. We trust each other with our lives. It is how we are able to live in peace and harmony.

_Man, you guys take the fun out of everything._

_Where are we going anyway?_

"We will go to my healer in Fort Worth. Is that acceptable with you, Wanderer?" I asked. She smiled and nodded laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

_Even if you Healer agrees to keep me inside you, _

_I'll still be a prisoner in my own mind._

You'll also be alive!

_Those two Seekers are a lot of things, but they're no fools. _

_Sooner or later, they'll figure out where we're going._

We need a map! Why didn't I think about that before?

_Don't worry. I'll show you the way. _

_Just drive. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_…._

_I laughed as I twirled Jamie underneath my arm. The Jive music blared from our large radio as we all danced in time. It had been yesterday that Jamie had suggested we hold a dance party and we did just that. Ethan was dancing the day away with Melanie who was smiling like someone in love. We were having fun, minding our own business. It was as if we were in our own personal bubble where the seekers couldn't reach us. We were happy and living as though we had been doing this for decades. _

_"Alright, step aside and see how it's really done." Jared said as he stepped into Jamie's place. I smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand in mine. I had never known Jared was a dancer until this moment. He twirled and dipped me like a professional. I remember watching dancing with the stars with my mom, we used to love that show. Now I felt like I was living it. Jared pulled me straight into his chest and wrapped his arms around me as we laughed. If the moment couldn't have gotten any more beautiful it started to pour. With just one clap of thunder the rain came down like a flood. _

_"Come on, Jamie let's get inside!" Melanie exclaimed and grabbed the radio, hurrying inside. Ethan laughed and grabbed Jamie, lifting him up over his shoulder as he ran inside after her. I smiled and grabbed Jared's hand. We made it to the side of the house before he pulled me back. He planted his lips on mine and backed me up into the house. The feeling of his body pressed against mine was exhilarating. The way he kissed me made me feel safe, loved, cared for. It was as if he was telling me that he would never let me go. That he would treasure me always. It was moments like these that I lived for now. That I cherished more than gold. _

_…._

I snapped out of my trance. Pressed pause on the movie. The emotions were overwhelming, it was as though my head was fogged by thoughts and words. I could not see clearly.

_What's wrong? Are the memories too painful?_

_How do you think I feel?_

Before speaking out loud i glanced over at Wanderer, who was resting peacefully in the passenger seat. Her head was propped up against the window as she curled into a ball. I couldn't help feel a bit...envious of her. I was tired of driving and wished I could rest as well. I shook my head almost violently to shake the alluring thought from my mind and focused back on the situation at hand.

"I know how you feel. That's the problem." I whispered to Rebecca as I looked out the windshield. The land before us was covered in an orange dust, the single road was cracked and worn, it looked like the red planet I had once lived on. Barren and deserted.

_When you take the body, the feelings come with it._

_It's a package deal._

"Where are we?" I asked still looking around. This isn't right, there should be grass and houses, people should be here walking peacefully along the sidewalks. This was not our destination.

"You sent us in the wrong direction! You have been putting thoughts in my head to distract me!" I exclaimed twisting the wheel. The tires squealed as the car twisted around. I floored it as I tried to keep my anger down.

"Wanderer, wake up." I said, reaching over to shake her shoulder. She slowly began to waken and yawned looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I am sorry Wanderer. Rebecca has been putting thoughts in my head. The Seekers were right. You are an unreasonable and unthankful species. We try to help you and this is how you thank us?! We are going to Fort Worth." I said, putting my mind to it.

_Sorry, can't let you do that._

Well, we could have worked something out, but it's too late now. Perhaps I should just let the Seeker take me out. It would save me the trouble.

_NO!_

The car swerved, tires squealing as Rebecca took control. Both Wanderer and I screamed as we flipped into the air. We hit the ground hard and rolled across the road and onto the sand. Dust, glass and metal flew around the car, hitting my skin and bouncing off as we came to a sudden stop.

_Oh my God! Myriad are you ok? Are wanderer and Melanie ok?_

_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._

"It's fine." I coughed and slowly exited the vehicle. I was sore, but from what I could tell there was no major injury.

"What now?" I asked, walking over to stand by Wanderer who had also gotten out of the car.

_We walk._

"She says we have to walk." I told her. Wanderer nodded and walked a few feet away I went to follow her, but Rebecca stopped me.

_Don't. She's probably talking to Melanie._

"But then why would she move away from us?" I whispered to her as I searched for the water bottle I had found in the car.

_Crazy or not, nobody really wants to speak to themselves around other people._

I sighed and stood straight looking around for anything that could help us. Even if we were to walk, which way would we go?

_Well you can go my way, or you can go your own way and kill all of us. _

_Listen Myriad, I made a promise to Jamie, just like Melanie did. _

_I told him that I would see him soon. That I would see him again. _

_And my brother. I need to know if he's alright. I need to know that he made it to the cabin. _

_And…Jared. I know you don't understand and until you find your own love you may never understand, but I need to find him. I need to see him. I love him._

You're right. I do not understand. How could I have been so foolish? How do I know if I can trust you again? You've already betrayed me once.

_I'm giving you exactly what you wanted in the first place! _

_I'm leading you straight to my friends, my family, the people I love! _

_I'm giving you exact memories, exact direction, your saving these pictures in your head. _

_Everything I'm doing could get them killed._

I paused thinking her words through. She was right. If the Seeker found us and did indeed take me out only to have her replace me then no one would be safe. Jared, Jamie, Ethan, they would all be exposed, all be in danger. She was risking everything by bringing me here. The least I could do was trust her.

Okay, you win. Which way?

_We head east._

"Myriad, Melanie has shared with me the direction of our travels. She says we are to go east. That Rebecca will also know the way." I looked at her and smiled. She did look like such a small thing and it didn't help that she was covered in orange dirt, red cuts and sprouting bruises.

_Well I'm sure we don't look so great either._

_Now come on._

I laughed and waited for Wanderer to join me by my side again before heading off into the desert.

_Don't leave tracks. _

_Walk on the rocks._

This is going to be a very long journey. Are you sure you know where you are going? I wish not to endanger any of our lives by doing this.

_Don't worry about it. We can do this._

_It should be easy. I wouldn't be surprised if the cabin is right over those sand dunes. _

_We'll be fine…I think…I hope._

The sun beat down on us like a thousand burning stars. I could not feel my face, nor could I feel my feet which had grown almost completely numb sometime during our walk. My lips were parched, I felt as though they would fall off if I did not get water. I'm not sure why neither Wanderer nor I had stopped, but my body seemed to be on constant reply. It was as if the controls had dried up along with my mind. Take a few steps, stop, take a few steps, look up into the sky, and repeat. It was my process. It was the only thing that seemed to keep me sane.

"Do we have any water?" I asked out loud. I had given up my dignity a while back and know spoke to Rebecca freely as did Wanderer with Melanie. If we began talking out of nowhere we would leave it alone unless called on for it usually meant we were talking to ourselves, well, rather that we were talking to our roommates.

_Yes, but let Melanie have it. We don't need it._

"Speak for yourself." I told her, eyeing the small amount of water in Wanderers hand.

_I am speaking for myself. Keep that in mind._

I just sighed, too tired to fight with her today.

"We've been walking for ages. How do you think you're going to find them?" Wanderer spoke. It almost seemed foreign to hear her voice for she had not spoken in quite some time.

She has a point. How do you expect us to find them?

_Melanie's Uncle had a cabin out here in the desert. _

_We were heading out here to join him. If he survived._

_It's further than I thought._

I don't know how much farther I can go.

_We've walked too far to walk back now._

So we keep going.

_Yes. We just keep going._


	6. Quick Little AN

**Quick little Authors note! I promise it will only take a moment of your time. **

**My weekend off is over tomorrow, so school will now become a playing factor in when I get this story updated and I just wanted to warn you off that so if I'm a little late go ahead and shoot me a PM or a comment, but also know that it's on it's way. **

**I also wanted to respond to some comments that I got since the next chapter isn't ready yet. **

* * *

**9/1/13; Guest: So glad that you're birthday went well! Everyone deserves a great day on their birthday! I'm out of pre-written chapters (I like to try and write chapters in advance so I can just update them when I want and not have to worry about finishing them), but I promise I'm working on the end of chapter six so that will be coming shortly. **

**9/1/13; Guest: I'm sorry about you're family issues :( I know you might get this a lot, but if there's anything you want to talk about just to get off your chest don't be afraid to PM me. It's always good to have someone to talk too. I'm soooooooooo happy that my book helps you through this. In fact if you had any ideas or characters for the story I would love to try my best to add them in. Please keep reviewing and I hope everything turns out ok. 3**

**9/1/13; Guest: I am SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't get chapter six updated today. I had a marching band parade and then I went out with friends so I didn't get home till late and then I had homework for school tomorrow as well. I'm really jealous that you start school tomorrow. I'm from Illinois so we started school three weeks ago. I hope everything goes good and I'll get that chapter up as soon as Possible. **

* * *

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! God, I feel like I'm going to be saying thank you every single week and thats a **

**GREAT THING!**

**You guys are the best! **

**BYE!**


End file.
